


Black, Red, and White

by ShinyMilotics



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Smut, also yep that's right, i did the thing, pre-release, too soon?, was gonna tag "hate sex" but it isn't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyMilotics/pseuds/ShinyMilotics
Summary: Every time they get a chance to be alone, Ashe and Angela Ziegler make the most of the moment.





	Black, Red, and White

**Author's Note:**

> don't even look at me. 
> 
> and yes i will have more gay Ashe content in the future

“We can’t keep doing this,” Angela says, almost out of breath, as the two of them hurry into a storage closet and fumble out of their clothes.

Ashe laughs, as much as one can laugh while frantically removing endless pieces of clothing, weapons, and armor.

“Are you even hearin’ yourself, sweetheart? You can’t say that as you’re unzippin’ your Valkyrie suit.”

Angela just groans in response, stepping out of the suit that has pooled at her feet.

“Hey, be careful!” she barks as Ashe tosses one of her belts behind her. “You’re going to hit the wings if you keep throwing things like that!”

Ashe shoots her a toothy smirk. “Oh, don’t you worry. I’m more than careful with your precious tech.”

“God, you…”

Angela walks up and pulls a half-dressed Ashe to her, catching her mid-motion into a frantic kiss. She can almost feel Ashe’s smugness as she smiles into their kiss. She must hand it to her, though, she is a skillful kisser. Not everyone can respond that fast, and that well, to a sudden liplock.

When Angela pulls away, she sees the red lipstick lightly smeared over Ashe’s mouth - a sight that’s far too hot.

“You’re certainly eager today, aren’t ya? Can’t even wait for me to get out of all my clothes,” Ashe teases.

“You were annoying me,” Angela shoots back, breathing heavily from all the fast action.

“Come on and help me out, then,” Ashe beckons, motioning with her head.

In a second, Angela is beside her, helping to get rid of the remaining articles on Ashe’s body. She notices, for a moment, that she’s oddly unfamiliar with this outfit, for all the times she’s helped Ashe remove it.

It seems like an eternity later when finally, they’re both left in their underwear. Ashe wraps her arms around Angela’s middle and roughly pulls her forward, ensnaring her in another searing kiss. Angela can’t help but whimper into her mouth, which she knows gives Ashe far too much satisfaction. Her tongue is harsh as it winds around Angela’s.

They pull away for air, and the sound produced by their lips separating is unfairly lewd.

“Y’know, I was wonderin’ if you’d have the courage to join me today, what with the bad news your lot received.”

  
“It has nothing to do with courage, and you know it.”

Ashe laughs, smug as always. “Course not. But it has everythin’ to do with this.” She grabs both of Angela’s covered breasts in her hands, squeezing and letting her nails dig into the pale skin. Angela groans in spite of herself. She feels vaguely ashamed of how arousing she finds it to be handled like this.

“We need to hurry. I must get back to my team soon.”

“Don’t I know, honey.” She kisses her again, this time shamelessly palming at her breasts. In another show of her skill, Ashe reaches behind Angela as they kiss, unclasping her bra and then taking it off. Angela moans against her mouth as Ashe’s fingers play with her naked breasts, as they squeeze at her hardened nipples.

Both feel like they could do this forever, but there’s no time. Ashe pulls away, and enjoys Angela’s eyes on her as she removes her own bra - black, of course. It’s a funny little contrast to Angela’s white smallclothes. White is the color of innocence, but she knows Angela is far from innocent, despite the image she so starkly defends.

That thought aside, she dives right back in, kissing Angela again, deep and wet. This time she enjoys the sensation of their breasts rubbing together, of their stiff nipples touching. Not wanting to waste time, she reaches into Angela’s white cotton panties and is unsurprised to find her deliciously wet.

“Mmm,” she moans into their kiss, spreading Angela’s fluids about her lips, her clit. Angela shudders beneath her, tense from the pleasure. As she begins to draw circles on Angela’s aching clit, she feels Angela reach into her panties too. She’s obviously just as wet, but she’d never be afraid to show it. Her little secret trysts with Doctor Ziegler never fail to get her hot.

Angela breaks the kiss, likely needing air, and then the only sound in the room is that of them petting at each other. It sounds wet, and positively lewd - and it only works to arouse Angela more. She curses in German, squeezing her eyes shut, but continuing to focus her effort of getting off Ashe.

“Mm, you’re real good at this, aren’t ya- mm fuck yeah. Keep doing that,” Ashe urges.

For a long moment, she just works Angela’s clit, but then she can’t resist the urge to fuck her. To be inside her.

Without preamble, she takes her fingers out of Angela’s panties to pull them down. She lets Angela step out of them before removing her own - and yep, these are probably ruined too.

“Come,” she says, her voice low. “I want to fuck you.”

Angela does, of course, because in that moment there’s probably nothing she would refuse the woman. When they’re in each other’s arms again, Ashe’s hand reaches down to part Angela’s lips, and then two fingers push easily inside. With Angela so wet and eager like this, it’s more than easy.

_“Ah-! Gott-”_

“Do it to me too, baby. I wanna feel your fingers,” Ashe says, not caring how she must sound.

And soon Angela’s fingers are burying inside her too, and heavens the filling sensation is delicious. Angela knows how she likes it, too, knows how to curl her fingers just right, and get her exactly in the right place.

Because they have so little time, they don’t bother with buildup - they fuck each other fast and rough, with purpose.

“Mmm, baby, fuck yeah, keep going. Make me cum for you.”

Angela does, even if it’s difficult to keep up accurate movements when Ashe’s lithe fingers are driving into her and fucking her so, so, good.

“Ashe, _Ashe,”_ she moans, loudly because she’s past the point of caring.

“That’s it, that’s it, baby, oh, _Oh-!”_

And then they’re both cumming on each other’s fingers, and they’re loud and messy, and there are juices pouring down and shaking limbs.

Ashe comes down from her high first, and she plants a long kiss on Angela’s lips before beginning to gather her clothes.

 _“Scheisse,”_ Angela murmurs, walking back to slump against the wall. Her eyes are cloudy, and her breathing is heavy. She can hardly detect anything in the moment, but she’s able to note how distinctly the small room smells like sex.

“Come on, now, honey. You gotta get dressed,” Ashe says. Angela knows she’s right, but god she doesn’t want to move.

As they work at getting their clothes (and other things) back on their bodies, Angela feels the ever present guilt stab at her gut. She tells herself not to even try imagining what her comrades would say if they knew she was routinely fraternizing with the enemy like this. With a woman like Ashe, no less, who’s always so quick to resort to violence. Damn her.

When they’re done, they look at each other for a long moment. Ashe smiles at her, and this time she seems much less pompous.

“You go fly on back to your team, now. I’ll be day-dreamin’ about this for the rest of the day.”

“I’m sure you will,” Angela responds, her voice not revealing any emotion in particular. “Good bye, Ashe.”

“Wait,” Ashe says, and before Angela can process it, she’s grasping her wrist and pulling her close, locking her in one more kiss. And then Angela can’t deny how much it aches when they part.

“Take care of yourself now, pretty thing.”

Angela walks out of the room, knowing it’s better if she just does it quickly. For almost a year now, she and Ashe have taken every opportunity to meet in secret - always in places like a storage closet or abandoned building - and give each other explosive orgasms. She knows perfectly well that it violates every code of morals she ever set for herself - and that Ashe is insufferable, but…

But even so, after every encounter like this, she finds herself touching her lips. Missing her.

She shakes her head, not wanting to let herself entertain such thoughts. She makes her way back, and wonders for just a moment, when they’ll next meet.

**Author's Note:**

> \- have a suggestion/request, or are interested in commissioning me? shoot me an email at shinycommissions@gmail.com 
> 
> \- if you enjoy my work and want to earn my eternal gratitude, please consider buying me a coffee on ko-fi at: ko-fi.com/ShinyMilotics . any amount is hugely appreciated ♡


End file.
